Boarding Air Kisshu: Crash landing
by Sarah Zimmer
Summary: Let's just say Kisshu sets up a fake sweepstakes, and Ichigo conveniently wins.
1. Chapter 1

Boarding Air Kisshu: Crash landing

"I won the contest! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!", Ichigo cheered running into the café.

"What are you spazzing out about now?" asked Mint, sitting at her usual table drinking herbal tea. She looked up with an annoyed, bored expression on her face.

"Do you remember the contest I told you and the other girls about last month? The one where whoever wins will get to go anywhere they want in a private jet?" Ichigo asked, all excited.

Looking a little interested, Mint said, "Yes….."

Ichigo was still acting like a kid with a sugar rush. "Well, that's the contest I won! I can't believe it! I finally got lucky, and won a really cool sweepstakes. I can't wait!"

After Mint took another sip of her tea, she looked at Ichigo again and said in a bored tone, "That's great, but I wouldn't even bother entering something like that seeing as I'm rich, and can fly anywhere I want to as well without entering a silly contest."

Ichigo was about to say something until a certain little blonde friend of hers popped right into her face sending Ichigo to the ground gripping her heart.

"Where are you gonna go, na no da! Pudding is super curious to know. Tell Pudding, na no da!" Pudding pleaded with puppy eyes.

Ichigo, already off the ground, smiled in a daze. "Oh, I wish I could choose! Should I choose Paris, or no, maybe America. Morocco? The possibilities are endless! What about Italy! Or-"

"We get it already, you're excited. Anyway, when do you board the plane?" Mint asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Ichigo answered.

"That soon? Do you even have anything packed yet?" Mint asked.

Ichigo looked sheepish. "Ahahaha, no." Ichigo said while rubbing the back of her head, embarrassed.

"Are you serious? You better do it once you get home or you won't be able to bring everything you might need." Mint lectured.

"She's right, Ichigo," said Lettuce who just came out of the kitchen, and behind Mint.

"Ok, ok, I'll go do it now since the café is closed. See ya." Ichigo said while running out of the café.

"Heh." Said a certain green haired alien hovering over the café. "Everything's going according to plan."

"Let's see if I have everything." Ichigo said to herself.' Three shirts, two pairs of jeans, one sundress, bathing suit, sunglasses, ribbons for hair, pajamas, suntan lotion, phone, mini laptop, ticket, and camera. Yep, that should be everything.'

She looked at the clock in her room, and it was 12:30 in the morning. The plane left at one, so has to get going. Ichigo picked up her stuff, and went to the door when Masha nudged her from behind. "Masha go too! Masha go too!" he said while buzzing around her head.

She slinged the duffel bag over her shoulder, and cupped him in her hands. " Masha, if I take you, you have to promise to be quiet the whole time, ok?" she said. " Ok, Ichigo! Ok!" Masha said. And with that, he turned mini, and was hung on her cell strap, and then she went downstairs. "Ichigo, let's hurry. We have to be there in fifteen minutes!" Mrs. Momomiya said.

Mr. Momomiya looked up from his newspaper looking like a grouch. "And while you're there, stay with your escort at all times, and NO boys!" Ichigo shook her head and sighed. She and her mom flew out the door, into the car, and within ten minutes made it to the airport. "Thanks mom! I'll be back in a week! " Ichigo waved goodbye.

Once Ichigo got inside, she sprinted to the reception desk, and showed her winning ticket. "I'm Ichigo Momomiya. I'm the one with the private jet to Italy." She stated. The woman looked at it and nodded her head to start boarding.

When raced outside and got on board, she couldn't believe what she saw. Inside there was a disco ball, a giant stereo, seats that looked like they came from a limo, and of course, the pilots' quarters' up front, and in the back were the food carts, a bathroom, and- Wait, what's this? She saw another door, opened it and inside was what looked like to be someone's bedroom. That was odd. Oh well. She wasn't going to let it bother her. She put down her duffel bag on top of a rack, and sat down when the plane started to take off.

"Pretty passenger, please take your seat as we are about to take flight. I repeat, pretty passenger, please take your seat.

She blushed at the sound of the pilot calling her pretty. Then as the jet was about to take off, she widened her eyes and her mouth was agape when out came someone she knew too well for comfort. Giving his signature smirk, everyone's favorite green haired, Ichigo loving alien appeared, when he saw Ichigo.

"Did ya miss me, kitty?" Kisshu said, his smirk even bigger.

Ichigo ran to the window, and saw that they were already too high to land. "No!"

**Sarah (Mew Ichigo): Hehe, cliffhanger! Lol, sorry guys! Have to wait a little.**

**Kisshu: Awwwww, I wanted to start spending time with my kitten!**

**Ichigo: Like I'd let you anyhere near me without bringing out my claws!**

**Sarah (Mew Ichigo): *sighs* You two need to get along...**


	2. Chapter 2: Threats fall on Deaf Ears

Chapter 2: Threats falling on Deaf Ears

Shaking with anger and anxiety to get off this death trap, Ichigo threatened, "Kisshu, either you land this plane back in Tokyo, or consider yourself a dead man!"

He chuckled. Next thing you know, while Ichigo went back to looking out the window, he was right beside her, blew in her ear, and she jumped back, cat ears and tail out, face beet red, looking angrier than ever. "I mean it! Let me off this thing, or next thing you know, you'll be strapped down to one of its' wings!" she said angrily.

She pounced ready to strike, but just as she was about to hit him, he teleported behind her, and before she could react, he pulled her up against him while his arms slid around her body into a tight hold. He then said, "And how do you plan to do that kitten? Even if you managed to, I could easily just teleport out of the ropes, and back in here, just like I did a second ago," he gleefully said.

She growled. Smirking, he whispered in one of her cat ears, while one of his hands decide to tickle her behind the ear, making her fur on the end of her tail stand on end, saying, "Besides, you should just admit it already. You know that you've been wanting to spend time with me as much as I've been wanting to as well. This way, as long as we're on the plane, no one can disturb us."

Now Ichigo was seething with fury. Before she could give him an uppercut, he quickly floated in the air, hands behind his head, enjoying the beautiful view he saw.

"Get a reality check, you dirt bag! I'm not staying here with you. I'm calling my teammates. " she stated.

Just as she pulled out her cell phone, just like previously, he summoned a sword, and made a straight hit towards it. Angry, Ichigo turned around and yelled, " Just how many of my phones do you plan to wreck?"

"If something like that was going to threaten to shorten our alone time together, then it was a smart thing that I told Pai not to put any in," Kisshu said, smugging all the while, getting out a mp3.

" Kisshu, you wanna know what I think of you? Every time I see you, it makes me want to puke! Every time I hear your voice, it sends chills down my spine! And every time I see your face in my head, I want to slam my head into a wall!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Kisshu turned his head to see her, took out his earplugs, and said with a mocking smile, "Did you say something?"

Fuming, Ichigo went to the couch and just when she was about to get something out of her purse to chuck at him, right then and there, Kisshu came up from behind her, swung her around facing him, pinned her down on the couch, and gave her a passionate kiss until she chomped down on his bottom lip to get him off.

Kisshu, back in the air and holding his throbbing lip complained, "Ow! You obviously need help with your kissing," he said.

"You deserve way more than that, you jerk!" she shouted. "Next time you try and kiss me, you'll end up missing some teeth! How long do you plan on making us stay on this stupid plane anyway?"

Kisshu laughed and answered, "I'd like to say it all depends on you, but I only have enough fuel to keep us flying without any breaks for a week. I bet by the end, you will finally stop playing hard to get, dump that loser Masaya to stop making me jealous, and come running into my arms!"

"That'll be the day, creep! I'll never be yours! Not in a million years!" she shouted.

Sarah (Mew Ichigo): What'll happen next? Guess my viewers will just have to wait and find out. (evil laugh)

Ichigo: You seriously had to put me in a situation like this with Kisshu. Have a heart!

Kisshu: Keep up the good work, Sarah! And make sure I get some more liplocks from Ichigo.

Ichigo: Try it and I'll kick you where it hurts!

Sarah (Mew Ichigo): Oh boy….


	3. Chapter 3 No access to mews whatsoever

It's already been a few hours, and me and Kisshu were on opposite sides of the plane, staring at each other, wondering who'll make the first move. 'One thing's for sure, I will NOT give in like he says I will.' Ichigo thought.

"I-chi-go, I know that you're staring at me because you find me so irresistible, but instead of just looking at me, maybe you should come over to my side." Kisshu seductively insisted, patting the seat next to him.

"Oh, zip it! For your own safety, you had better hope that I don't come over there, or else I'll give you a black eye." Ichigo threatened.

"Awwww, you're so cute when you bluff," Kisshu said egging her on.

He was seriously riling her up, and he sure knew how to do it. "Want me to prove that I'm not?" Ichigo took a menacing step forward. "Since there are no witnesses, maybe I should just finsh you off here and now."

"I'd watch myself if I were you, Ichigo, unless of course, you knew how to land a plane when it runs out of fuel. If something terrible happened to me, you and the jet would go way down once the tank hits empty. Now I'm sure that you wouldn't want that to happen to your pretty self, am I right?" he said, sounding cheeky as usual.

He was right. Even if she did miraculously get rid of him, there would be no way for her to come out alive if this hunk of junk crashed while she was inside. Ichigo glared at him and said not too happily, "Fine, whatever, jerk." All of a sudden, her stomach started to growl.

Kisshu then floated over to her thinking to take advantage of this opportunity. "You know, I'm hungry too. But I'm not exactly talking about food." He hinted. Ichigo backed away and started looking hostile as always when she knew something she didn't like was coming her way. He noticed this, and couldn't help but give a little laugh. "Oh, come on Ichigo. Don't be like that. Tell you what. You give me a little kiss, and I'll unlock the tray cart, so we can get some food." He said.

"No way! I'd rather starve!" she declared.

He got closer and closer until she was backed up against the wal, and both hands on the sides of her head. "Fine then. But until I get one from you, I guess I'll just have to settle with holding you, and whispering sweet nothings in your ear, and-" he was interrupted.

"Alright already! I'd rather get through one kiss with you, then having my personal space invaded every second until the week is up. Just get it over with, will ya!" Ichigo yelled in his face. Whenever it comes to being confronted by Kisshu, she can't help but lose her cool.

He smirked and leaned closer until his face connected with hers, much to her dislike. Kisshu made sure he kissed her passionately for at least a minute before she pushed him away. "I should have gotten you off of me sooner. I knew you were going to take advantage, even after you said a "little" kiss." She said disgustedly.

All smiley, he raised an eyebrow at her. "Now now, kitten, let's be honest here. You know you enjoy it when my lips are up against yours, and you know it. Is someone a little too shy to admit her love for me?" he said mockingly while batting his eyelashes at her.

That was all she had to hear before Mount Ichigo erupted. "That's it!" Caught off guard, Ichigo tackled him to the ground, but even so, the second she was on top of him ready to punch his lights out, he grabbed her wrists, and was now on top of her. She kept struggling until Kisshu crashed his lips into hers yet again. When he finally broke yet another kiss, with her glaring daggers at him, he chuckled and said, "It's too fun being around you kitty."

Once off of her, they both ate until Kisshu made yet another comment that he knew would make her angry. With a smug look, he said, "Hey kitten, can you come over here for a second, please?" he innocently asked. She looked up from her food and said, "Why?"

"This grapefruit that I'm eating is sour and I need some sugar to sweeten it." He said with big puppy dog eyes.

She turned red as a cherry, either out of embarrassment or anger or both. "Eat it as it is.!" She said before going back to her food.

When it was time to hit the sack, Ichigo went to the couch while Kisshu went to the room before looking back at her and said, "What are you doing? OUR room is in here," he pointed.

"Yeah right. Like I'd actually sleep in the same bed with you. Just because I'm in this piece of scrap metal doesn't mean I don't have standards anymore." She stated firmly.

"And what are your standards exactly might I ask?" he said.

"How 'bout I'm not the kind of girl who sleeps with a guy before marriage." She stated.

He got a mischievous look in his eyes. "Kitten, if you want to marry me that badly, it's so sudden, but I'll gladly-"

She threw a hairbrush at him, and he closed the door a second before it hit the door. "That'll be the day. In your dreams!" she shouted at the door.

She then went to sleep after she changed into her pajama's in the bathroom, and when she was sound asleep, Kisshu opened his door once more. "Just you wait Ichigo. I will most definitely make you see that I am the one you are destined to fall in love with." He said lastly.

Five minutes after he shut the door, Ichigo opened her eyes and got out her laptop as quietly as possible. When it turned on, she started emailing a message to the café's computer. It read: Help! Trip I won is actually a trap made by Kisshu. Up in plane for a week flying around all of Japan. Please get me out of here!" she pressed send, but it wouldn't go through. She tried over and over, but still nothing. "No!" she angrily whispered. "I should have guessed there'd be no internet access on KISSHU'S scrapheap. This week will never end!"

**Sarah (Mew Ichigo): Don't worry, Ichigo, you'll warm up to him eventually.**

**Ichigo: Yeah, sure I will.**

**Sarah (Mew Ichigo): :D**


	4. Chapter 4:Card War

Ichigo was soundly asleep until it sounded like someone was blowing a bullhorn in her ear. "Attention Ichigo! Attention Ichigo. This is the man of your dreams calling you! It's time to wake up my honey!" Kisshu shouted over the loud speaker.

Ichigo grabbed the side of the couch for dear life after she nearly toppled over when she was also tangled in her blanket that she brought. She pulled herself together and stormed into the pilot's area.

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME GO DEAF AND MAKE MY EARS BLEED!" she shouted at him while he turned around to behold the sight of his beloved sleeping beauty.

Kisshu gave her an innocent look. "What? Am I not allowed to give my kitty a little wakeup call? He said playfully.

"That little wakeup call made me realize that you're way worse than the alarm clock I have at home you jerk!" she yelled.

He got confused. "What's an alarm clock?" he asked.

"You don't know what that is? It's something that helps you wake up early in the morning to get ready for school or something else you have to do." She explained.

"Then you should be thanking me. Cause as long as you're with me, you're not going to sleep this entire trip as long as we're together." Kisshu implied.

She rolled her eyes. "You really enjoy annoying the heck outta me, don't you?"

He widened his eyes and pointed his hands near him. "Me? Enjoy the thought of seeing you get fired up? Never!" he said, obviously not meaning what he just said.

" You're sick, you know that?" she said, turning away.

"I've been told worse" he called.

After Ichigo got herself dressed, did her hair and brushed her teeth, Kisshu challenged her to a game of cards. "If you win, I'll take you back to Tokyo, but if I win, you and I have a romantic dinner tonight." He bet.

She thought about this for a minute. 'Since he doesn't even know what an alarm clock is, and his palnet probably doesn't even know any Earth card games, there's a good chance I could win this.'

"Well?" Kisshu asked waving the cards in his hand. She looked at him and said "Fine, but what game?"

"You can choose," he offered.

"Ok then. How about War?" she suggested.

"War it is" he said. They went to one of the table, and each got an even amount of cards. "Let's begin," he said.

He put down a five, she put down a eight. He put down a three, she put down a two. He put down a ace, she put down a queen. He put down a jack, she put down a king. A little later into the game, Kisshu was ahead by one. "Looks like we're almost done, kitten." He said. He grabbed her free hand and said, "Why don't you just forfeit now before you're defeated." He said, already thinking he'll know he'll win. She pulled her hand away and said "No way!"

Both of them had one card left. She put down a nine, then he put down a ten. "No! I can't believe I lost." Ichigo said, her head down in defeat. Kisshu smirked, and said, "Better get ready for tonight. But I bet you'll look cute as always." He then walked away into his room.

"Ugh…this is going to be a long night." She groaned to herself.

**Sarah (Mew Ichigo): Well, well, well, it looks like someone's going on a date with her favorite alien. ;)**

**Ichigo"That's your fault!**

**Sarah (Mew Ichigo): Now now i'm sure you'll have a great time. Besides, you and him may get to know each other better and hit it off.**

**Ichigo: Tomight's coming anyway, I just hope I can get through with it without wanting to smash his head through the roof.**

**Sarah (Mew Ichigo): =)**


	5. Chapter 5: Strange feelings

Five minutes before the dinner, Ichigo put on her plain purple sundress on, put her hair back into one ponytail, strapped on her one pair of black heeled shoes, and put on some eye shadow that she brought with her. 'I can't believe I'm getting myself all dolled up for Kisshu.' Ichigo thought sullenly.

When she came out of the bathroom, she couldn't believe what she saw. The disco ball was out, lights going around everywhere. The table was set with two scented candles, with white cloth under it, and for what they were going to eat: Lobster and steak. Kisshu was standing right next to a chair, dressed in a white buttoned shirt and dark blue dress pants.

Ichigo was in complete awe. Kisshu came over to her and grabbed one of her hands, and led her to a seat, sat her down, and pushed in her seat for her. 'Ok, this is weirding me out a little. I've never seen him act like this before. What's gotten into him?' she thought to herself.

Once Kisshu was seated on his side of the table, he shifted his gaze to her and said, "You look extra beautiful tonight." Ichigo cheeks were stained with a slight shade of pink. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself." She added.

He couldn't help but beam at her comment. They started eating their meals, but then halfway through, Kisshu couldn't help but ask something. "Why him?" he suddenly asked. Ichigo was just about to put a piece of lobster in her mouth, but then put it down and looked up at him.

"Why do you have to fall for Masaya?" Kisshu asked again?

"You really want to talk about this now?" Ichigo finally saying something.

"Yes I do. I want to know. I NEED to know." Kisshu pleaded.

Ichigo then stared out the window while trying to find the right words to say. She then looked back at him and said, "Because he understands me." Kisshu then held back a low growl. "And you're saying I don't?" he persuaded.

Ichigo knew he wouldn't let this go until he got the last word in, but she wasn't going to let him do that without wanting to say what she wants to as well.

"Kisshu, I have known Aoyama way before I met you. Whenever I talk to him, he makes me feel safe and respects my personal space if I need it. I never have a problem talking to him about what bothers me if he really wants me to tell him. And if I tell him no, he doesn't force me or try to hurt me to make me change my mind." She stated.

Kisshu looked at her with a hurt look on his face. He then grabbed her hands and clasped them in his. "Ichigo, ever since I started feeling this way about you, I just wanted to do whatever I could to make you mine, because I feel like I could make you happier than anyone else ever could. I don't ever mean to hurt you, it just sometimes comes across that way, and I'm so sorry. If you just decided to give me a chance, I'm sure you wouldn't regret it. Could you please consider what I say, and give me a shot?" he pleaded while looking at her with hopeful, serious eyes.

She didn't know what to say. At first, she thought he didn't really mean what he said, just so he can get his way. But after a second thought, she started to think that he was serious about her.

Ichigo sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll give it a little time to think it over. It couldn't hurt I suppose." She answered.

They then finished their dinner, and later on, he went to bed. She was on the couch laying her head on the pillow, but couldn't sleep. She kept running what he said in her mind over and over again like a CD repeating the same song.

**Sarah (Mew Ichigo): Wow, Kisshu actually can be serious at times, who woulda known?**


	6. Chapter 6Wait Till I Get My Hands On You

"Kisshu!" Ichigo yelled.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" he laughed. "Come and get me if you can, my honey!"

"Just wait 'til I get my hands on you!" she threatened.

"I can't wait until you come running into my arms. Just like I always knew you would." He teased her. Then he stopped.

"Why you-" she slammed right into him when he stopped without warning, trapping her in his arms, while she was on top of him.

It was around noon Earth time when Kisshu started messing with her, like he was back to his 'normal' annoying self as if nothing happened yesterday night.

Before she started chasing him around, she had a journal in her hand that she was writing in, and she locked it just in time before Kisshu came up from behind and swiped it out of her hands. She said, "Hey! Give that back!" she told him. But he just started waving it in her face as if he was saying, "You want this? You want this? Well, come and get it!" That's when she started charging towards him.

Now, presently, she was stuck in his grip, him unwilling to let her out of his grasp. She reached for her book, but he tossed it under the couch. "Ok ok. You've had your fun. Now let me go!" she said.

He shook his head. "I'll let you go if you say yes to giving me a chance right here and right now." He said flat out.

"You said I could have time to think it over. I can't just make that big a decision overnight." She replied.

Kisshu sighed. "Then how 'bout a kiss. I'm hungry for one from a certain red-haired strawberry girl." He hinted licking his lips.

She was about to say something when he quickly planted his lips onto hers. It was so soft and sweet, yet deep and passionate at the same time.

She pulled her face away from his. "You got your kiss. Now release me." She demanded.

He did as she said, and she went towards the couch making a grab for her journal.

"I know that book must be important to you." Kisshu stated.

Ichigo then looked at him oddly. "Why do you say that?" she asked innocently.

He gave her a smirk. "Because considering how much you were making a big deal out of it after I took it from your hands, you must write in it saying how great and amazing I am, and how you think I'm the hottest guy you've ever met."

She threw a pillow at his face, but ducked. "You're full of it. Like I'd ever write something like that in here." She said, trying not to blush.

He chuckled. "Fine fine. Have it your way my pretty kitty." He said giving her a wink.

Her face felt a little hot, and turned away before he could see it. But he could already see that she was embarrassed.

"You're completely adorable when you get all flustered like that. That's why I love teasing you so much." He said happily in the air, sitting cross-legged.

"Sh-shut up!" Ichigo yelled still red in the face.

**Sarah(Mew Ichigo): So Ichigo, are you warming up to him yet?**

**Ichigo:No comment yet**

**Kisshu:Aw, come on honey. You know you want me! ;)**

**Ichigo *blushes***


	7. Chapter 7: I Admit It

Starting today, there were only two days left before the ship runs out of every drop of fuel. 'That doesn't really give me a lot of time to give him an answer. I guess I should give him one by today, but I just don't know what I should tell him right now!' she thought frustrated.

"Maybe I should make a pros and cons list." She said to herself. Then she grabbed her head, groaning, and turned to the side of the couch. "No, that wouldn't work. I can't just base my feelings on a piece of paper. Who does that anyway?"

She gave it another hour before she finally reached a decision that she thought she would never be able to make.

She got up, went to Kisshu's room, and saw him looking at a picture of her.

When he looked at her, she asked, "Where did you get that?"

"_I swiped it from your room once when I teleported in to come and see you, and then took it from one your drawers when my back was turned to your desk." He answered nervously._

_"Kisshu! That's an invasion of privacy, not to mention creepy!" she lectured._

_"Well excuse me, if I feel I don't see my kitten as much as I want to." He said in a fake sad tone._

_She sighed. "Putting the picture aside, I came in here to tell you something." His ears perked up when he had a feeling he knew what she was talking about. He then got a hopeful look in his eye._

_Ichigo cleared her throat and tried to avoid his gaze out of embarrassment. "I want to say that I thought about what you told me that night, and _made up my mind."

He was getting anxious. He wanted to hear her give him the answer he wanted.

"And um, my answer is yes. She looked down, put her hand behind her head, and her voice got lower. "I want to give you and me a shot." She mumbled, but he still picked up what she said.

He then got off his bed, ran him and Ichigo back into a wall, and gave her an overjoyed, passionate kiss, and she kissed him back when she got out of her shock.

When they broke the kiss, he hugged her, and said, "I promise you won't regret this Ichigo. You mean more to me than anyone or anything else."

When night came, Kisshu slept happily having a wonderful dream about him and Ichigo spending the rest of their lives together. A dream he didn't want to wake up from, unless he woke up to the real thing.

**Sarah(Mew Ichigo):Yay! It finally happened!**


	8. Chapter 8 Unexpected happy turn

The next couple of days just literally flew by, and once Ichigo got home, she called Masaya saying they needed to talk, and to meet her at the park.

On her way to the park, Ichigo thought, 'Oh man, breaking up with him is going to be so hard for me, but hopefully in the end, we'll both still be able to be friends unlike most other couples.'

Once at the park, she saw Masaya sitting on a bench. He looked up when he caught sight of her. He walked over to her. "Hi, Ichigo. It's been such a long week without you here. How was your trip?" he asked.

"In a word, unexpected. That's all I can really say about it." She said looking down at her shoes.

He looked at her oddly. "Oh, well, I hope you still had a good time." He said to her, still avoiding his gaze.

She then took a breath and looked up at him. "Um, the reason I called is I think you deserve someone who doesn't always bail on you the second we plan a date, and who always has to work. So…" she drifted off.

He knew what was coming next. "Ichigo, while on this trip, did you meet someone else?" he asked straightforwardly.

Ichigo then started panicking. "Well, I, um, uh, err-" she tried saying.

"Ichigo, it's fine. It's going to be hard me knowing that we're not together anymore, but I do hope we can still hang out when you get a chance." He said sort of sad, but understanding.

'Aoyama-kun' she thought to herself. She then smiled and said, "That would be great."

He smiled. "Well then, I better get going. Kendo practice today." He said, then ran off.

'I truly hope you find someone who's very deserving of you Aoyama-kun' she thought walking straight to the café, dreading work.

The second she entered the café, her teammates bombarded her welcoming her return.

"Welcome back, Ichigo-san" Lettuce said.

"How was the trip? Did you get any souvenirs?" Mint asked.

"Come on Ichigo-onee-chan! Tell us all about it!" Pudding said really excited.

'Oh boy, have I got a lot to say about all that's happened.' She thought.

Once she told them everything, they stood looking at her with their eyes big, and mouths wide open, before leaving the café, when her shift was over.

When they found out about her new…..relationship, they weren't too happy with who it was, since it was practically her kidnapper, not to mention the enemy, but she reasoned with them that this could mean that the aliens will back off the planet if she's dating Kisshu.

While walking home, she heard, "Hey kitty" and Kisshu teleported in front of her then grabbed her hand pulling her along the way to her house.

She sighed softly. 'My life sure has turned out to be interesting that's for sure.' She thought happily but tired.

**Sarah(Mew Ichigo): That's the end of the story! Really hope you all liked it. Yay! My first story on fanfix. Hope I did good!**


End file.
